


Alya’s Long Con

by No_oN (orphan_account)



Series: Lila’s Lackeys (Or Not) [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, But it takes a while, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Lila gets what she deserves, Maybe - Freeform, My First Fanfic, angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/No_oN
Summary: Lila walked into Alya’s school and ruins the reputation of her best friend. It hurt and angered Alya to see all her friends, Marinette’s friends, turn their backs on the artist. But Alya refused to console her friend, not because she believed Lila’s lies, but the exact opposite.This story is an alternate in which Alya knows Lila is lying, and is playing a long con to expose her.
Series: Lila’s Lackeys (Or Not) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606804
Comments: 16
Kudos: 137





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so bear with me guys. Some chapters may be from Mari’s POV as well.

Alya was having a hard time continuing to gush over Lila’s “friendship” with Ladybug. But she had to, if not for her but for Marinette. She had been clinging to Lila for months, and as much as it pained her to see the looks of betrayal on Marinette’s face, she had to do it. 

“Lila, tell us again how you saved Jagged Stone’s kitten!” Alya resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her own words. As a reporter that had personally interviewed the rock star, she new that Jagged much preferred his reptile to a kitten. 

Just as Lila was about to begin her false tale of heroism, Marinette walked in. It was hard, but Alya controlled the urge to run over and hug her best friend. She faked a sneer and turned back to Lila. A little rude, perhaps, but she couldn’t take the chance of Lila knowing she was faking. “Oh, hi Marinette!” Lila’s voice cut through Alya’s thoughts. “I was just telling the class about how I saved Jagged’s kitty.” Alya almost puked at the false kindness in the girl’s voice. Behind the radiant smile, Alya could just barely make out a smirk of satisfaction. /Just another month/, Alya assured herself. /One more month and I’ll be able to expose Lila and all the lies she told./ Marinette, obviously irked, gritted her teeth and said ”How nice. Maybe one day I’ll convince Uncle Jagged to introduce the public to his kitten. What was the cat’s name again..?” “Jagged told me he named it Fur. Fur and Fang,” Lila lied effortlessly, living up to her name. “Oh, how cute!” Marinette perked up, her face dropping as soon as she turned her back to the group. /A long, long month/, Alya thought, knowing there were battles between the two ahead.


	2. Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya makes her first attempt to recruit Nino in her effort to take down Lila.

”What is it this time?” Nino asked as Alya dragged him to an empty classroom. _It’s probably just another Ladybug and Chat Noir theory on their relationship,_ he thought. He wouldn’t have been so annoyed any other time, but he was in the middle of listening to how Lila had helped Ladybug when Chat Noir was missing.   
  
After they arrived in a classroom in the back of the school, Alya turned towards him. ”Well, I don’t have much proof yet, but trust me I’m working on it. My theory-scratch that- my gut belief with every inch of my body is that Lila has lied about most things she’s done. And I think she purposely turned the class against Mari.“

”Without any proof or evidence, I really can’t help you. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go listen to the rest of how Lila helped Ladybug.”

“But doesn’t Lila despise Ladybug? She’s always talking about how the hero is useless and how we would be better off without her. Why would she help Ladybug if she feels that way’” Alya asked, raising an eyebrow.   
  


Nino thought for a moment before responding with “Everyone has lied about Ladybug from time to time, even you. Remember when you said that Chloe was Ladybug and even got akumatized for it?”

”That’s different!” Alya exclaimed. “I had false information. But there have been other times when Lila clearly lied. She said she had an infection in her right hand, then her left, then her right again!” Alya stated with rising irritation at not being able to convince Nino. 

“She also said she has short term memory so maybe-“

”Whichever hand is infected doesn’t even matter at this point. She practically talks with _both_ of her hands. And do you ever see the smirk she has when she gets her way and sits next to Adrien. Near him, she’s practically a brunette Chloé!” Alya looked up from her rant to realize that Nino had gone back to listen to Lila’s stories. _Adrien,_ she thought. _He doesn’t seem to believe Lila. Maybe I can recruit him!_ She then went off to organize some, valid evidence of her claim. 


	3. Ray of Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya makes her second attempt to recruit allies against Lila.

“Hey there, Sunshine” Alya greeted Adrien as she approached him after school.

”Oh, hey Alya. I really wish you’d stop calling me that.” Adrien said, sitting on the front steps of the school to wait for his ride. Alya joined him on the steps and put on a fake smile as Lila walked up to them. Adrien didn’t even make an attempt to smile, but made no rude faces.   
  


“Hi guys. I’m just waiting for Jagged to pick me up in a limo he bought just for me.” Suddenly, her phone dinged with a text. “Oh, he’s picking me up behind the school. He didn’t want to attract any unwanted attention to the limo. Well, I’ll see you guys later!” She waves them goodbye as her figure disappeared behind the school.

As soon as Lila was out of earshot, Alya growled “I can’t stand her..”

Adrien’s face was overcome by a look of confusion, puzzled by the sudden change in demeanor toward Lila. “You’re always gushing about her and her amazing stories. What changed?” He asked, hoping that Marinette’s “best friend” wasn’t truly a lot cause.   
  


“Nothing changed” she responded. Immediately noticing Adrien’s sadness, she continued, “I haven’t liked Lila from the start. Any sensible reporter could see through her lies easily.   
  


“Then why are you so rude to Mari? You’ve really hurt her y’know..”

”I promise it’s not my intention,” Alya stated, well aware of the toll Lila’s lies had taken on her friend. “I’m just doing this to get dirt on Lila. You know what they say: keep your friends close and your enemies closer.”

”But you’re not keeping Marinette close at all. In fact, you’ve been pushing her away.” Adrien said coldly, angry at Alya for what she’s done. He had gone out as Chat Noir one night on patrol, and heard Marinette crying on her balcony. Since then, he’s visited her frequently offering comfort.   
  


Alya, oblivious to Adrien’s part in Mari’s life, just silently hung her head in shame. She then realized that she had been pushing Marinette away, and probably losing her trust as well. “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize that I was having this much of an affect on her. But” she said, perking up in preparation to tell Adrien her plan, “I’m trying to fix it. I’ve been keeping Lila close and keeping track of her stories to find some plot holes. Like when she said she had tinnitus, the ear that was infected switched. It’s the same with her sprained wrist, as well as she caught the ball Mari threw at her.” Alya rambled on about her observations as she laid her notes out on the stairs.   
  


She stopped and looked up at Adrien, trying to gauge his reaction. Once he got over the initial shock due to Alya’s..um..extensive research, he looked up at her. “So you’re planning to bust Lila and save Mari’s reputation?” At Alya’s nod he began to scratch the back of his neck. “Well..I was going to take the idle approach-y’know-let Lila’s lies come back and bite her in the butt..”

At this, Alya rolled her eyes and got to her feet. Remembering what she told Mari at the beginning of the school year she said “All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing.’ Adrien, I get it. You don’t wanna stoop to Lila’s level. But if we just wait for her lies to backfire, it might take a long time for justice to be served. And I think we both know that Mari needs our help now.” She finished with a gentle, understanding smile, hoping that Adrien would get it.

Before Adrien could respond, though, his ride arrived in front of the school. “I don’t know, Alya. I’ll text you later.” He said hopping into his car.   
  


❣︎❣︎❣︎❣︎❣︎❣︎❣︎❣︎❣︎❣︎❣︎❣︎❣︎❣︎❣︎❣︎❣︎❣︎❣︎❣︎❣︎❣︎❣︎❣︎❣︎❣︎❣︎❣︎❣︎❣︎❣︎

Adrien: Hey Alya. Tell me what I can do to help you take down Lila

Alya: (•̀ᴗ•́)و

After chuckling at her own emoticon, Alya sent another message to another person.   
  


Alya: Hey Mari. I’m sorry I’ve been kinda distant lately..friends?

Marinette: kinda??? And yea I think I can manage that

Alya: ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

Marinette: ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ What is with you and emoticons???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I post so little at a time. I really just write till I feel like that’s all that’s needed. If you have any suggestions all are welcome. Thx for reading  
> ʕ •́؈•̀ ₎

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments, positive or negative. If people like, I’ll write more so let me know! :3  
> P.S. I don’t know how to do italics so for now thoughts are shown in slashes.


End file.
